


Białe złoto i zielony diament

by Martynax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Piercings, Post-War, Sharing a Room, Teasing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: Ciąg dalszy przerzucania ficków z Gospody ;))Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ciąg dalszy przerzucania ficków z Gospody ;)) 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Białe złoto i zielony diament**

Harry rzuca się na łóżko i jęczy z ulgą, pozwalając odpocząć swoim zmęczonym mięśniom. Naprawdę nie wie, dlaczego dał się namówić Ronowi na mecz Quidditcha z siedmiorocznymi Krukonami, kiedy nie spał całą wcześniejszą noc i przez pół dnia ćwiczył zaklęcia obronne podczas lekcji OPCM.

Od kiedy dwa miesiące temu wrócił do Hogwartu, życie wreszcie nabrało normalnego tempa. Wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce, pozwalając mu złapać spokojny oddech i nie bać się, że jeden z popleczników Voldemorta nagle wyskoczy na niego zza krzaków. I mimo że Hogwart nie prezentuje się dokładnie tak samo, jak przed wojną — szkoła wciąż jest zniszczona w niektórych miejscach, uniemożliwiając swobodne wędrowanie po budynku — ale to nadal jego _dom_ i Harry nie zamieniłby go na nic innego. 

Nie wszyscy wrócili, żeby dokończyć edukację: niektórzy z jego rocznika zginęli podczas bitwy, część odpoczywa po wydarzeniach tamtego roku, spędzając czas z rodziną, a jeszcze inni wyjechali z kraju. I to porządku, przypuszcza Harry, każdy ma prawo do szczęścia — jakkolwiek się je rozumie. 

W związku z tym, że do Hogwartu łącznie ze wszystkich Domów wróciło dwadzieścia sześć osób, ich rocznik dzieli jeden Pokój Wspólny, który mieści się na trzecim piętrze, gdzie kiedyś urzędował Puszek, a ich dormitoria to tak naprawdę dwuosobowe pokoje porozrzucane wzdłuż całego korytarza. Harry naprawdę tęskni za Wieżą Gryffindoru i dormitoriami, które znajdowały się tuż obok siebie, pozwalając mu na spędzanie czasu z przyjaciółmi bez konieczności przemierzania chłodnego korytarza. 

Jest tak skupiony na rozmyślaniu o szkole i nowych warunkach życiowych, że nawet nie zauważa, gdy jego powieki zaczynają robić się cięższe, a ciało coraz bardziej zrelaksowane. 

W przeciągu następnych dwóch minut zasypia w pełni ubrany, spocony i śmierdzący po dniu pełnym wrażeń.

*

Harry dyszy ciężko, biegnąc przed siebie i potykając się o wystające korzenie. Las robi się coraz gęściejszy i mroczniejszy, jakby chciał uwięzić go w środku już na zawsze. Za sobą słyszy wrzaski, wyzwiska i śmiechy, gdy horda śmierciożerców biegnie za nim, rzucając zaklęcie za zaklęciem. 

Jego nogi nie mają już siły, żeby go nieść, a płuca grożą zapłonięciem w każdej chwili; każdy jeden oddech boli, jakby ktoś wbijał mu szpilki w klatkę piersiową. Obraca się na chwilę, żeby sprawdzić jak dużą ma przewagę, a kiedy znów spogląda na wprost, wpada na przerażająco uśmiechającego się Voldemorta. 

— Znów się spotykamy, Harry Potterze — odzywa się mężczyzna, a szaleństwo błyszczy w jego martwych oczach. 

— Nie! — wydziera się Harry. — Nie! Ty nie żyjesz. Zabiłem cię! 

— Potter! 

— Nie! 

— Potter, na litość Merlina, obudź się! 

Do przerażonego umysłu Harry’ego przebija się nagle jakiś nowy głos. Czuje też dotyk na swoim ramieniu i podrywa się do siadu, wyszarpując ciało z ciepłego uścisku. Szamocze się, żeby wygrzebać różdżkę z poplątanych szat, ale _głos_ odzywa się znowu. 

— Spokojnie, to tylko ja. 

Harry przytomnieje na tyle, żeby spojrzeć w górę i krzywi się wewnętrznie, gdy napotyka wzrokiem bladą twarz Draco Malfoya. Tylko tego potrzebował, żeby Ślizgon przyłapał go na wrzeszczeniu jak dziecko podczas koszmaru. Normalnie Harry rzuca czar wyciszający wokół swojego łóżka, ale tym razem tego nie zrobił i oto wyniki. 

Kiedy dwa miesiące temu przybył do szkoły, profesor McGonagall podała im przydział pokoi, a on dowiedział się, że będzie dzielił swój z tym dupkiem — praktycznie wyszedł wtedy z siebie. Kłócił się dobre pół godziny, nim dotarło do niego, że jeśli będzie mieszkał z Malfoyem, uda mu się trzymać go na oku. Zresztą nikt inny nie chciał dzielić z nim sypialni, więc Harry potraktował to zwyczajnie jak kolejny raz, kiedy to będzie musiał się poświęcić. Ron również był wściekły na całą sprawę, ale sekretnie się cieszył, że nie padło na niego i dostał w przydziale Neville’a, którego najgorszą wadą było chrapanie.

Jednak tak bardzo, jak Harry był poirytowany spaniem w jednym pokoju z Malfoyem, szybko się przekonał, że wcale nie jest tak źle. Chłopak zwykle trzymał się z Blaisem Zabinim i Theo Nottem, którzy jako jedyni ze Slytherinu wrócili również do szkoły. Praktycznie nie odzywa się do Harry’ego i stara się spędzać w ich sypialni jak najmniej czasu, dzięki czemu poza porankami i wieczorami praktycznie nie wchodzą sobie w drogę. 

Harry przypuszcza, że Malfoy odrobinę dorósł po tym, jak prawie spłonął żywcem i przeżył prawdziwą wojnę. Blondyn nigdy nie został postawiony przed Wizengamotem, po tym, jak po zażyciu veritaserum wyznał wszystko, co wiedział o innych śmierciożercach, żeby pomóc ich złapać, i opowiedział o warunkach, w jakich przyjął Mroczny Znak. 

Więc tak — Harry może z lekkim sercem przyznać, że po dwóch miesiącach mieszkania z Malfoyem, wcale tak bardzo mu to nie przeszkadza, jak na początku się spodziewał. Z pewnością też nie nienawidzi już tego gnojka, choć daleko im do przyjaźni. 

— Potter? — pyta Malfoy, wciąż stojąc obok jego łóżka i przyglądając mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. 

— Och — sapie Harry, orientując się, że wciąż się nie odezwał. — Przepraszam za to. Um, miałem koszmar. 

Poprawia okulary, które przekrzywiły mu się podczas snu i dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że Malfoy stoi przed nim na wpół nagi. W pokoju pali się tylko jedna świeczka, a za oknami jest już ciemno, co znaczy, że chłopak musiał szykować się do snu, kiedy przerwały mu wrzaski Harry’ego. 

Ślizgon porusza się, sprawiając, że ciepłe światło tańczy na jego skórze, przyciągając w tamte miejsca wzrok Harry’ego. Skóra Malfoya jest blada, _gładka_ i nieskazitelna. A przynajmniej teraz na taką wygląda, ponieważ Harry jest pewien, że klatka piersiowa blondyna jest naznaczona bliznami po ich spotkaniu w łazience na szóstym roku. Nagle coś błyska lekko w okolicach jego pępka i Harry wytęża wzrok. 

— Masz kolczyk w pępku? — wyrzuca z siebie całkowicie zszokowany, powstrzymując się w ostatniej chwili przed wyciągnięciem dłoni i dotknięciem biżuterii. 

Malfoy cofa się o krok od jego łóżka i wzrusza ramionami. 

— Przegrany zakład z Blaisem na piątym roku — przyznaje. — Musiałem zrobić ten kolczyk, a potem… Przyzwyczaiłem się do niego i tak już został. 

Harry wydaje z siebie niezidentyfikowany odgłos, wciąż wgapiając się w pępek Malfoya; dosłownie czuje się zahipnotyzowany. Jego brzuch jest płaski, z lekko zarysowanymi mięśniami i małym, okrągłym pępkiem, w którym znajduje się srebrny kolczyk z jakimś zielonym kamykiem. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział mężczyzny z przebitą tą częścią ciała i czuje dziwną suchość w ustach, kiedy przygląda się swojemu szkolnemu rywalowi. 

Merlinie, brakuje mu tylko, żeby się zadurzył w Malfoyu. Bo to, że Harry jest gejem, odkrył już podczas wakacji, kiedy wybrał się do pubu na piwo i jakimś _cudem_ dał się poderwać miło wyglądającemu chłopakowi. Nawet nie wiedział, że z nim flirtował, dopóki chłopak nieśmiało nie pocałował go na koniec rozmowy w usta i nie zaprosił na drugi dzień na kolację. Harry był tak zszokowany, że się zgodził, a reszta, jak to mówią, jest już historią. 

Podskakuje lekko, kiedy Malfoy pstryka mu palcami przed twarzą. 

— Przestań się na mnie gapić — mówi blondyn. — Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nigdy nie widział kolczyka w pępku. 

Harry mruga na niego. 

— Widziałem, ale nie sądziłem, że grzeczni i posłuszni ponad wszystko synusie tatusia robią takie rzeczy — odpowiada mu z lekko ostrą nutą w głosie i ma ochotę przywalić sam sobie w głowę. Nie ma pojęcia, po co w ogóle to powiedział. Naprawdę nie chce zaczynać kłótni z Malfoyem; ten zawsze był wyjątkowo wrażliwy na punkcie przytyków w stronę swojej rodziny. 

— W takim razie może nie jestem taki grzeczny i posłuszny, jak ci się wydaje — odpowiada mu chłopak, kompletnie go zaskakując, i Harry porusza ustami, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć. Nie pomaga też fakt, że ton głosu Malfoya był lekko flirtujący. 

Ślizgon prycha na niego, wywracając oczami i kieruje się w stronę swojego łóżka. Wchodzi pod kołdrę, nie kłopocząc się zakładaniem góry od swojej piżamy (co robi _zawsze_ , narzekając na chłód w pokoju) i wtedy znów spogląda na Harry’ego. 

— Następnym razem zalecam prysznic, nim położysz się do łóżka, Potter — mówi, marszcząc nos. — Cały pokój śmierdzi twoim potem. 

I nim Harry ma możliwość cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, chłopak gasi świeczkę, pozostawiając pokój w całkowitych ciemnościach. 

Harry nie ma absolutnie żadnego pojęcia, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

*

Trzy dni później Harry gapi się w kociołek, obserwując, jak brudno-zielona maź, która powinna być w odcieniu _szmaragdowym_ i mieć konsystencję kisielu, bulgocze radośnie, rozpryskując się wokół od czasu do czasu. Harry naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co on robi na cholernych eliksirach, ale dał się namówić Hermionie: „Nie ważne, jaką pracę będziesz chciał podjąć w przyszłości, OWTM z eliksirów zawsze ci się przyda.”. Jeszcze zanim doszło do bitwy, planował karierę aurora, ale po tym, jak spędził rok uciekając, rozwiązując zagadki i próbując przechytrzyć Voldemorta, szybko mu się odechciało. Całe życie spędził ganiając się ze śmiercią i wizja ponownego rzucenia się w wir akcji jakoś nie szczególnie do niego przemawia. 

Jeszcze nie jest w stu procentowo pewien, co chciałby robić, ale na pewno nie to. Przez myśl przemknęło mu ostatnio uczenie w Hogwarcie obrony przed czarną magią, ale nie ma pojęcia, czy jest na tyle kompetentny, żeby podjąć taką pracę. Cóż, ma jeszcze prawie cały rok szkolny, żeby się dowiedzieć. 

— Twój kociołek zaraz wybuchnie — powiadamia go szeptem Hermiona z miejsca obok i Harry szybko zmniejsza ogień, widząc, że ciecz niebezpiecznie zaczęła podnosić się ku brzegowi kociołka. 

— Dzięki — mówi do przyjaciółki, posyłając jej uśmiech. 

Zagląda do podręcznika i szuka kolejnej instrukcji; szatkowanie suszonej figi. Mozolnie zabiera się do pracy i odkrawa jak najmniejsze kawałki z owocu. Za sobą słyszy teatralne westchnięcie i obraca głowę, posyłając Malfoyowi spojrzenie. To jedna z trzech klas, które razem dzielą: eliksiry, OPCM i zaklęcia. Oprócz tego Harry uczęszcza jeszcze na transmutację i zielarstwo, kiedy Malfoy w tym czasie ma runy i numerologię dla zaawansowanych. 

Ślizgon unosi na niego brew, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. 

— Co? — warczy Harry, wiedząc, że ten chce coś powiedzieć. 

— Nie dziab jej, tylko szatkuj — mówi Malfoy. — W ten sposób figa wypuści więcej soków, co jest potrzebne, żeby eliksir miał swoje wszystkie właściwości. Przykładaj się do tego, co robisz. 

Harry piorunuje go wzrokiem, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć i odwraca się z powrotem do swojej figi. Zaciska usta, widząc, że ta nie wypuściła żadnych soków i odrzuca ją na bok, sięgając po kolejną. Przy tej stara się wykonywać szybsze ruchy noża, tak jak widzi, że robi Hermiona, i robić to dużo energiczniej. Kiedy kończy, na desce znajdują się mniej więcej równe, cienkie kawałki figi i soki. Dodaje to do eliksiru i otwiera usta ze zdumienia, kiedy ten przybiera szmaragdowy odcień. 

Konsystencja wciąż nie jest właściwa, ale przynajmniej kolor się zgadza i to już jest coś. 

— Nie ma za co — mamrocze za nim Malfoy, ale Harry go ignoruje. 

Nie ma opcji, że mu podziękuje, mimo tego, że uwaga chłopaka mu pomogła. 

Na koniec lekcji Slughorn rozpromienia się w kierunku Harry’ego, gdy widzi jego próbkę eliksiru, jakby Harry znów wrócił do swojej formy z szóstego roku. Cóż, ta maź to z pewnością duża poprawka w porównaniu z tym, co oddał dwa dni temu na ocenę. 

Jest pewien, że Slughorn tłumaczy sobie ten nagły spadek geniuszu w eliksirach przeżyciami po wojnie.   
Harry nie zamierza go poprawiać. 

Kiedy lekcja się kończy, Hermiona uśmiecha się do niego i łapie go za rękaw, ciągnąc w kierunku Wielkiej Sali na obiad. Ron już tam na nich czeka. Jako jedyny z ich trójki nie wybrał eliksirów i zamiast tego poszedł na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami — po szkole chce wylecieć do Rumunii i pracować razem z Charliem przy smokach. 

— Twój eliksir wyglądał dzisiaj całkiem nieźle — powiadomiła go Hermiona z uśmiechem. — Miał odpowiednią barwę, chociaż konsystencja i zapach nie prezentowały się najlepiej. 

— Dzięki — mówi Harry, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. — Malfoy zwrócił mi uwagę, żebym bardziej przyłożył się do szatkowania. 

Hermiona zerka na niego kątem oka i milczy przez dłuższą chwilę. 

— Wiesz — zaczyna wreszcie tonem, który sugeruje, że powie coś, co się Harry’emu nie spodoba — może powinieneś poprosić go o pomoc. Malfoy jest jedynym uczniem w szkole, który jest lepszy w tym przedmiocie ode mnie. Słyszałam plotkę, że chce szkolić się na mistrza eliksirów. No i nie powinien jakoś bardzo oponować, jeśli go grzecznie popro…

— Nie — przerywa jej Harry, potrząsając głową. — Nie ma opcji, że poproszę go o pomoc w eliksirach. Nigdy nie przestałby się tym chełpić. 

— Dramatyzujesz, wiesz? — prycha dziewczyna. — Obaj dorośliście i czas, żebyście… 

— Hermiono — wzdycha Harry, nie chcąc zaczynać z nią tego tematu. 

— No dobrze. — Hermiona zaciska na sekundę usta i mruży lekko oczy, jak zawsze, gdy się koncentruje. Po chwili jej twarz rozjaśnia się w uśmiechu. — Wiem, kto może ci pomóc! 

— No kto? — pyta Harry bez entuzjazmu. 

— Profesor Snape! — Gryfonka rozpromienia się w jego kierunku, jakby odkryła coś niesamowicie ważnego. — I zanim powiesz, że jest martwy, to jestem tego świadoma. Jednak profesor ma ramy portretu blisko swoich dawnych komnat i jedną ramę w gabinecie dyrektor McGonagall. Jestem pewna, że nie odmówiłby ci pomocy. Chociażby kilku pomocnych rad przy ważeniu eliksirów. W końcu korzystałeś z podręcznika Księcia i szło ci świetnie. 

— To nie to samo — informuje ją Harry. — Wiesz, że ja i Snape nigdy się nie dogadywaliśmy, a przy podręczniku nie wiedziałem, kim jest Książę. 

— Tak, ale teraz wszystko wygląda inaczej. Szanujesz profesora i wiesz, dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił — tłumaczy spokojnie Hermiona, gdy wchodzą do Wielkiej Sali. 

Zapach jedzenia i głosy uczniów rozchodzą się po ogromnym pomieszczeniu, sprawiając, że Harry rozluźnia się, machając do osób, które go witają. 

— Pomyślę nad tym — obiecuje przyjaciółce, żeby tylko przestała go męczyć i szczerzy się do Rona, który robi do niego głupią minę. 

Chłopak ma rękę w bandażu i kiedy Harry wsuwa się na miejsce naprzeciwko niego, unosząc do góry brew, ten kręci głową. 

— Hagrid znów zaczął hodować sklątki tylnowybuchowe — odpowiada Ron na niezadane pytanie. — Najwyraźniej trening z ogniem przyda mi się do smoków. 

Harry robi w jego kierunku współczującą minę i zabiera się za nakładanie obiadu. 

— Ciesz się, że nie każe wam odwiedzać akromantul — mówi mu pomocnie Harry, a kiedy Ron gwałtownie blednie i spogląda na swoją rękę, wie, że przyjaciel nagle poczuł niesamowitą wdzięczność, że ma do czynienia tylko ze sklątkami.

*

Kiedy wieczorem Harry wreszcie idzie do pokoju po spędzeniu wieczoru w Pokoju Wspólnym z Ronem i Hermioną, czuje się przyjemnie rozluźniony. Zaczął się weekend, nie ma za dużo pracy domowej i na dworze wciąż jest ładna pogoda, więc jutro z rana umówili się z Ronem na latanie. 

Otwiera drzwi, spodziewając się, że pokój będzie pusty, ponieważ Malfoy zwykle spędza wieczorne piątki z Zabinim i Nottem, ale nie tym razem. W pokoju zapalone są cztery świece blisko łóżka chłopaka, a sam blondyn leży na plecach w samych spodniach od piżamy i czyta książkę. 

Harry przystaje zaskoczony w drzwiach, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed zerknięciem na brzuch chłopaka, gdzie w świetle świec błyska jego kolczyk w pępku. To prawie przerażające, jak bardzo Harry jest zafascynowany tym widokiem. 

— Potter — wita go Malfoy nonszalancko. 

— Malfoy — wydusza Harry, wreszcie odwracając wzrok od kolczyka. A ponieważ jest głupi, wyrzuca z siebie: — Dlaczego nie masz na sobie koszulki? 

Kącik ust Ślizgona drga lekko, jakby próbował się nie uśmiechnąć. 

— Bo mi ciepło — odpowiada blondyn. — Poza tym cały dzień chodziłem w szatach, chciałbym trochę dać odetchnąć mojej skórze. 

— Zawsze narzekasz, że ci za zimno — brnie dalej Harry, nie wiedząc, dlaczego się po prostu nie zamknie. Tak byłoby dla niego zdecydowanie lepiej. Siada na brzegu swojego łóżka i wyciąga różdżkę, bawiąc się nią między palcami. 

— A teraz mi ciepło — prycha Malfoy. — Masz z tym jakiś problem? 

— Nie — mamrocze Harry, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w ogóle zaczął temat. 

Ślizgon zerka na niego kątem oka, po czym wraca do czytania. W pokoju nastaje cisza i Harry’emu udaje się w niej wysiedzieć całe dwie minuty, nim zaczyna się wiercić. Kolczyk Malfoya cały czas przyciąga jego uwagę. 

— Dziękuję za twoją… radę na eliksirach — mówi w końcu, mając ochotę palnąć sam siebie w głowę. Dlaczego nie może po prostu się zamknąć? 

Chłopak przymyka książkę, odwracając głowę w stronę Harry’ego. 

— Nie ma za co. — Jego głos jest lekko zaskoczony. — Gdybyś bardziej przykładał się do tego, co robisz, twoje oceny z eliksirów byłyby lepsze. Zawsze, kiedy każą szatkować, ty powolnie kroisz albo dziabiesz na nierówne kawałki. Kiedy każą zgniatać, ty wyciskasz. Chyba nigdy tego nie zrozumiem, Potter. 

Harry wzrusza niemrawo ramionami. 

— W kociołku i tak wszystko zamienia się w jednolitą substancję, więc nie widzę różnicy — broni się Harry, a Malfoy wygląda, jakby zaraz miał dostać ataku serca. 

Jego szare oczy rozszerzają się, a usta rozchylają w szoku. 

— Nie wierzę, że to właśnie powiedziałeś — sapie. — Dobrze, że profesor Snape już nie żyje, bo inaczej pewnie padłby trupem, gdybym mu to powtórzył. 

Harry rumieni się lekko, nie panując nad tym, i ściska mocniej różdżkę. Ślizgon poprawia się na łóżku, sprawiając, że mięśnie jego brzucha się napinają, a kolczyk mieni się ślicznie… Harry prawie przeklina, zastanawiając się, od kiedy zaczął zauważać takie rzeczy i opisywać je za pomocą przymiotnika _śliczny_. I to jeszcze w stosunku do Malfoya. 

— Idę wziąć prysznic — mamrocze, podnosząc się gwałtownie do góry. Musi oczyścić myśli i odetchnąć gdzieś, gdzie nie ma Malfoya i jego cholernego kolczyka w pępku. 

Ślizgon mruga na niego, pewnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego Harry mu się tłumaczy, po czym wzrusza ramionami i wraca do czytania książki. 

— Gdybym już spał, kiedy wrócisz, postaraj się być cicho — mówi tylko. 

I gdy Harry wraca do pokoju godzinę później, po wędrówce po korytarzach i prysznicu, Malfoy faktycznie już śpi. Tylko najwyraźniej zasnął podczas czytania książki, która teraz leży płasko rozpłaszczona na jego piersi, co znaczy, że ani nie wszedł pod kołdrę, ani nie założył górnej części piżamy. 

Harry zagryza wargę, zbliżając się do niego i nachyla delikatnie nad jego łóżkiem. Z bliska widzi gęsią skórkę u Malfoya i zagryza wargę, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Pozwolić mu tak spać, żeby nauczył się nie paradować bez koszulki, czy może go przykryć? Lekko drżącą dłonią sięga do brzucha chłopaka, gdzie zielony kamyk w kolczyku dosłownie go przyciąga, i zamiera milimetry od skóry. 

Merlinie, co on wyprawia? 

Szybko odsuwa się o krok i praktycznie w panice przywołuje dodatkowy koc. Okrywa Malfoya, rzucając na niego jeszcze rozgrzewający czar i zamiera, gdy chłopak mruczy cicho, przekręcając się na bok. Jego twarz jest rozluźniona, tak inna od tej, którą Harry widuje na co dzień, a usta lekko wydęte, sprawiając, że Harry nie może powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. Malfoy wygląda spokojnie i, no cóż, dość uroczo. 

Kręcąc na samego siebie głową, szybko wchodzi do własnego łóżka, machnięciem różdżki gasi świece w pokoju i układa się wygodnie na poduszce.   
Twarzą do Ślizgona.

*

Koniec końców Harry nie idzie do portretu Snape’a po porady z eliksirów, ale na poniedziałkowych zajęciach skupia się mocniej na tym, co robi. Kiedy w książce każą siekać, to sieka. Kiedy każą pokroić w kostkę smoczą wątrobę, robi dokładnie to, zamiast przeciąć ją na cztery połówki i wrzucić do kociołka jak zazwyczaj, bo jest obrzydliwa. 

— Kostka musi być jeszcze drobniejsza — słyszy nagle za sobą głos Malfoya. Odwraca się do niego i widzi, że chłopak trzyma w dłoni mały kawałek wątroby. — Mniej więcej taka. 

Harry kiwa głową, dając mu znać, że zrozumiał i wraca do pracy, jeszcze mocniej się koncentrując. Naprawdę chce, żeby mu się udało zrobić eliksir własnymi siłami. Pilnuje, żeby dokładnie wypełniać wszystkie instrukcje w podręczniku i praktycznie sapie w zaskoczeniu, kiedy jego eliksir wydziela z siebie bordowe opary i pachnie jak drewno — dokładnie tak, jak powinno być. 

— Teraz zwiększ maksymalnie ogień na dziesięć sekund i wyłącz — podpowiada mu kolejny raz Malfoy i Harry zastanawia się, jakim cudem chłopak potrafi skupić się na swoim eliksirze i jeszcze na jego. 

Szybko wykonuje polecenie, licząc sekundy w głowie i po dziesięciu wyłącza, rozpromieniając się w kierunku Malfoya, gdy bordowy pył zmienia się w złotą mgiełkę i opada z powrotem do kociołka. 

Ślizgon wygląda na lekko zaskoczonego jego uśmiechem, ale odpowiada swoim własnym i mruczy: 

— Całkiem nieźle, Potter. 

Gdy na koniec lekcji Harry oddaje do oceny fiolkę z próbką eliksiru, Slughorn wygląda, jakby zaraz miał zacząć płakać z radości. 

— Wspaniale, że wracasz do formy, mój chłopcze.

*

Po środowej lekcji zielarstwa, gdzie przez ponad dwie godziny zajmowali się przesadzaniem lawendy i innych kolorowych kwiatów, Harry wprost nie może się doczekać powrotu do pokoju. Nauczył się tyle o jadalnych kwiatach i ich trujących oraz leczniczych właściwościach, że mógłby napisać cholerną książkę. Jest cały ubrudzony w ziemi i spocony, bo w szklarniach zawsze jest niesamowicie ciepło, i marzy o prysznicu. 

W pokoju Malfoy leży już radośnie rozłożony na łóżku, podrzucając do góry znicza i po sekundzie znów łapiąc szamoczącą się kulkę między palce; nie ma na sobie koszulki. Harry nawet nie mruga, przyzwyczajony do tego, że chłopak ostatnio non stop zdaje się chodzić roznegliżowany. 

— Nie powinieneś być jeszcze na runach? — pyta go. 

— Profesor Babbling odwołała dzisiaj zajęcia — wyjaśnia. Nagle pociąga nosem i pochyla się bardziej w stronę brzegu łóżka. 

Harry kiwa głową i podchodzi do szafy, szukając w niej czystych szat. Musi iść pod prysznic i zmyć z siebie pot, brud i wyczyścić ziemię spod paznokci. Naprawdę tego nienawidzi. Jego skóra zawsze jest sucha i spękana po grzebaniu w sadzonkach. 

Podskakuje zaskoczony, kiedy nagle czuje za sobą ciepło ciała Malfoya. Odwraca się i zamiera, kiedy widzi jak blisko niego jest blondyn. Ten przekrzywia lekko głowę i pochyla się, biorąc głęboki wdech przy jego szyi. Serce Harry’ego puszcza się galopem, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przechodzi dreszcz. 

— Pachniesz, jak ogród mojej matki — mówi Malfoy, a jego mina wyraża łagodne zainteresowanie i lekką niepewność. — Jak róże, lawenda, nasturcje, żyzna gleba… 

— I czarny bez — dodaje Harry ochryple i oblizuje dolną wargę, gdy Ślizgon bierze kolejny głęboki wdech. — Dzisiaj na zielarstwie zajmowaliśmy się kwiatami. 

Malfoy jest tak blisko niego, że czuje jego oddech na swojej szyi i ciepło jego ciała. To cholernie rozpraszające. Zwłaszcza, kiedy Harry chce unieść rękę, żeby poprawić okulary na nosie i niechcący muska skórę na brzuchu drugiego chłopaka. Malfoy zagryza dolną wargę i po chwili odsuwa się o krok. 

— Um, powinieneś iść pod prysznic — mówi wreszcie, nim szybko się odwraca i z powrotem kładzie na łóżku. Tym razem robi to na brzuchu, co eksponuje jego plecy i pośladki. 

Harry gapi się na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, ślizgając wzrokiem po jego ciele, nim prędko wychodzi z pokoju. Zimny prysznic jest jak najbardziej wskazany.

*

Następne dwa tygodnie Harry spędza niczym w jakimś cholernym transie. Gdzie się nie obejrzy, widzi Malfoya. Chłopak spędza dużo więcej czasu w ich pokoju, niż normalnie, regularnie pojawia się na wszystkich posiłkach, siadając centralnie na linii wzroku Harry’ego, a kiedy ten spędza czas z przyjaciółmi w Pokoju Wspólnym, Malfoy śmieje się głośno z Zabinim i Nottem, ściągając na siebie całą jego uwagę i kompletnie go rozpraszając. 

Na eliksirach nie przestaje mruczeć wskazówek dla Harry’ego, dzięki czemu eliksiry wreszcie przestają być koszmarem, a jego mikstury w większości przypadków zgadzają się z podręcznikowymi opisami. 

I jakby tego było mało, że Malfoy jest absolutnie wszędzie tam, gdzie on, chłopak z nim rozmawia, kiedy są sami w ich sypialni. Harry prawdopodobnie zaprzeczyłby, gdyby ktoś zapytał go, czy czerpie radość z ich konwersacji, ale w duchu przed samym sobą jest w stanie przyznać, że rozmawianie z Malfoyem nie jest takie złe. Chłopak ma specyficzne poczucie humoru, ale rozbawia Harry’ego w sposób, w który nigdy nie robią komentarze Rona. To inny rodzaj śmiechu — taki z motylkami w żołądku i ciepłym uczuciem w klatce piersiowej. Harry jest przerażony tym, jak dobrze dogaduje się ze Ślizgonem, kiedy wieczorami dyskutują nad najlepszymi taktykami w Quidditchu i ulubionymi słodyczami z Miodowego Królestwa. I ma do siebie na tyle dużo szacunku, że jest w stanie przyznać, że Malfoy mu się podoba. Z tymi swoimi przydługimi, białymi włosami, ostrymi kośćmi policzkowymi i lekko zadartym nosem. Ze smukłym, bladym ciałem, długimi kończynami i nawet tym pieprzonym kolczykiem w pępku. A może _szczególnie_ z nim. Być może Harry ma jakiś fetysz?

Są właśnie w trakcie rozmowy o nowej pracy domowej na zaklęciach, kiedy Harry bierze głęboki wdech, żeby zadać pytanie, które męczy go, od kiedy tylko zobaczył kolczyk Malfoya. 

— O co założyłeś się z Zabinim na piątym roku? — wyrzuca z siebie, przerywając blondynowi w pół słowa. 

— Co? — pyta chłopak, zagubiony. 

— Mówiłeś, że musiałeś zrobić kolczyk w pępku, bo przegrałeś zakład z Zabinim — wyjaśnia Harry. — Chcę wiedzieć, o co się założyliście. 

Dziwny, lekko rozbawiony uśmiech pojawia się na ustach Malfoya, a jego dłoń wędruje w dół jego ciała, aż do pępka. Harry obserwuje każdy najmniejszy ruch niczym jastrząb. 

— Och, to — mruczy blondyn. — Ja i Blaise zawsze lubiliśmy robić między sobą małe zakłady. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to była przerwa świąteczna i obaj byliśmy wtedy pijani. Od słowa do słowa zacząłem się z nim sprzeczać, że będę w stanie sprawić, że mu stanie, jeśli tylko go pocałuję. 

Harry krztusi się śliną, gapiąc na niego w szoku. Miał swoje podejrzenia, że Malfoy może nie być całkiem hetero, ale nie spodziewał się, że jego przypuszczenia potwierdzą się w ten sposób. Chłopak posyła mu krzywy uśmiech, jakby dokładnie wiedział, o czym Harry myśli. 

— Byłem całkiem pewny siebie, ale zapomniałem, że nie zmienisz kogoś w geja jednym całusem — zaśmiał się. — Blaise jest tak bardzo hetero, jak tylko może być facet, i nawet mu nie drgnął, kiedy go pocałowałem. Mój pijany umysł miał wtedy na ten temat całkiem inne zdanie. Koniec końców przyznałem mu rację, zamówiłem kolczyk u jubilera i kiedy zamówienie przyszło do Hogwartu, Pansy wykonała specjalny czar, no i proszę. Od tamtej pory prawie go nie zdejmuję. 

Przez cały czas, kiedy to mówi, bawi się kolczykiem i przygląda się Harry’emu uważnie. 

— Umm — stęka Harry niemrawo, czując, jakby temperatura w pokoju skoczyła o kilkanaście stopni w górę. — Masz dziurę w skórze, kiedy go wyjmujesz? 

— A co? — Malfoy unosi brew w górę, choć jego oczy błyszczą psotnie. — Zainteresowany zrobieniem swojego własnego? 

Harry porusza ustami, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, więc blondyn się nad nim lituje i klepie materac obok siebie. 

— Chodź tutaj i sam zobacz — mówi. 

Po kilku sekundach namysłu, Harry podnosi się ze swojego łóżka, przechodzi pięć kroków przez pokój i siada niepewnie obok niego; biodro chłopaka dotyka jego uda. Ślizgon łapie jego dłoń i kładzie ją na swoim ciepłym brzuchu, sprawiając, że Harry musi zrobić wszystko, aby powstrzymać się przed zwianiem z materaca. Przeraża go bycie tak blisko drugiego chłopaka, czucie ciepła jego ciała i gładkości skóry. To wszystko sprawia, że Harry _chce_ go pocałować i dotykać. Merlinie. 

— No dalej — mówi blondyn, poruszając się lekko. Jego źrenice są rozszerzone, a wargi lekko rozchylone. — Odkręć górną kulkę i wyjmij go. Wtedy zobaczysz, jak duża jest dziura po kolczyku. 

Harry lekko drżącymi dłońmi łapie za kolczyk, starając się nie dotykać za bardzo brzucha Ślizgona, ale to raczej nie możliwe. Ostrożnie odkręca małą kulkę i, ściskając ją w garści, drugą ręką łapie za większą kulkę z zielonym kamykiem i pociąga w dół. Kolczyk bez problemu wysuwa się z dziury. Harry nie potrafi tego powstrzymać i zaczyna delikatnie kreślić kółka na skórze Malfoya, gdzie znajduje się mały otwór po kolczyku. 

Nie wygląda to źle, ale dziwnie. Harry przyzwyczaił się już do kolczyka w brzuchu drugiego chłopaka. Po chwili zauważa, że cały czas błądzi opuszkami palców po brzuchu Malfoya i że w tych miejscach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. 

Przelotne zerknięcie na twarz Ślizgona uświadamia go, że chłopak jest zarumieniony, jego oczy szeroko otwarte, a dolna warga przygryziona. 

Harry unosi kolczyk na wysokość oczu, zabierając dłoń z jego ciała i przygląda mu się uważnie. 

— To srebro, prawda? I co to za kamyk? – pyta ochryple. Malfoy mruga, jakby nie zrozumiał, więc Harry powtarza pytanie raz jeszcze. 

— Kamyk? – pyta z niedowierzaniem. – Srebro? 

Obie brwi Harry’ego wędrują w górę, popędzając go do wysłowienia się. 

— To białe złoto i zielony diament – mówi chłopak z lekką arogancją, podpierając się na ramionach do góry. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że uznałeś to za _srebro_ , a diament za cholerny _kamyk_. 

Harry nie może powstrzymać chichotu. Tylko Malfoy mógłby się oburzyć o coś takiego. Tęskniąc za ciepłem jego skóry, Harry zabiera się do włożenia kolczyka na swoje miejsce. Nie ma pojęcia, czy to boli, więc stara się to zrobić jak najdelikatniej się da. Kiedy biżuteria znajduje się na swoim miejscu, przejeżdża palcem po skórze wokół. 

— Białe złoto i zielony diament – powtarza pod nosem, a kiedy unosi wzrok, zauważa, że Malfoy wpatruje się jak zahipnotyzowany w jego usta. 

I to tyle. Właśnie w tym momencie pęka całe jego opanowanie i z cichym, gardłowym odgłosem, pochyla się i przyciska ich usta razem. Malfoy wydaje z siebie zaskoczone mruknięcie, ale nie protestuje długo, rozchylając wargi i pozwalając się całować. 

Harry podpiera się rękami po obu stronach jego głowy, praktycznie półleżąc z nogami wciąż na podłodze, i całuje Malfoya, jakby jutro miało nie nadejść. 

Ich języki ocierają się o siebie, obie ręce Malfoya są zaplątane w jego włosy, a okulary wiszą mu prawie na czubku nosa, grożąc spadnięciem. Wreszcie, kiedy się od siebie odrywają, obaj dyszą, jak po wyczerpującym meczu Quidditcha. 

— _Wiedziałem_ , że podoba ci się mój kolczyk w pępku – mamrocze triumfalnie Malfoy. Nie Malfoy, Draco. Harry musi się nauczyć go tak nazywać. 

— A ja wiedziałem, że przestałeś nosić koszulki, tylko po to, żeby mnie torturować – odpowiada mu Harry, poprawiając swoje okulary i nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. 

— Winny – szepcze Draco, nim przyciąga go do kolejnego, długiego pocałunku. 

Podczas pocałunku Harry nie może powstrzymać się przed sięgnięciem w dół i położeniem dłoni płasko w miejscu, gdzie jest pępek blondyna, żeby móc poczuć dotyk złota. 

Kompletnie ignoruje uśmieszek chłopaka przy swoich ustach i po prostu skupia się na tym, żeby całować go do momentu, aż ten zapomni o lekkiej obsesji Harry’ego. 

I kiedy kilka minut później Draco zaczyna cicho jęczeć i dyszeć w jego usta, szarpiąc go za włosy, Harry wie, że osiągnął sukces.

**Koniec**


End file.
